User blog:ThatGenericName/What is allowed and what is not.
Ok, I am sick and tired of this crap, I would ban anyone who's doing it, but I can't. So here's one if the causes. You smaller navies MUST respect that you have weaker tech than other navies. This caused some navies to be jealous and create weapons beyond their capabilities. Here are the tech that are causing the most problems at the moment. #IN's Kosheh Armour. They for every inch, it can deflect an inch diameter round, so 5 IN of armour can deflect a 5IN round. This isn't a problem until 1) it gets to a higher diameter round, or 2) a small navy with lower end tech obtains it. #IN's Railgun MK. 1. They rapid fire with the help of a coolant, and is equivalent to a MK. 1 or 2 MAC in damage. This is a problem because 1) it is too over powered, 2) even if it's allowed, it will have massive costs to operate. And 3) There is NO way a small navy will be able to obtain it. #Small navies in general. '''REVISED '''They can have a ship strength jump, but there should be a ristriction on how much of the said ship they build or how fast they can build them. But one thing, there is no way they will be able to research lasors, partical cannons, etc randomly. Here's some things causing smaller problems. #Lasers. These are very powerful weapons, as you all know. But the problem is that not all navies have this weapon, so the only way you can get it is if you research in (that will take a long time) or you reverse engineer it from captured versions of that weapon. A smaller navy, and by small, I don't mean navies that was formed only a month ago, I mean weaker navies, will not be able to obtain this unless they find a ship with INTACT lasers (which is unlikely) or buy/trade them with another navy. #Donating Ships/Building ships for another navy. This is used a lot but causes problems when 1) the navy the ship was donated to is unclear what they did with them, if it's scrap them, reverse engineer them, or just use them, it may cause a lot of problems when for some reason, the ship is not allowed to be used, or used when it's suppose to be scrapped, etc. 2) the original builder, who is not in that navy, tries to use them. This will cause a lot of problems due to the rule that's in many navies; you cannot use other people's ships without their permission. Now I'm done explaining, I will suggest new rules to prevent these problems: #Armour can't be upgraded in RP unless it's a minor upgrade. This will prevent another Kosheh incident. #Smaller navies must respect their current tech. '''REVISED '''This will prevent smaller navies from obtaining OP tech that is normally not available to them. One way to solve this is by dividing the navies into 2 groups: Lower end navies, and Higher end navies. Higher end navies will have upgraded tech. And lower end navies will have low end tech. Ship ristrictions will not be placed, but there is a production limit ( how fast the ships can be built.) This does not restrict the allies you can have. This also help keep the battles short, as not everyone can be on always. And that if all navies have the same Lv ships, it would be boring. This will be determined by the tech and the average ship toughness of each navy. #Finally, a navy which will deal with navies who godmod. This is to keep the other navies from losing their ships to godmodders. The navy should make up of a large number of the most powerful ships in the high end navies, and cannot be defeated. But can only attack navies which godmod. specifics will be released soon. Now, the GM police. It can ONLY attack navies which have been godmodding, (like when 130th first started getting attacked. But the navy itself cannot be attacked. This navy have the ability to meta game to prevent GMing but only when the target navy. This navy cannot be destroyed but again, this navy cannot attack you or be attacked. If a member is part if the navy which is godmodding, they will be kicked from this navy if they participated in to enough to cause problems. This navy is to prevent other navies from losing their ships due to godmodders. ---- Now I have talked enough about the GM police. Here's the people who has volunteered: CaptMCDerpington: 30 Covenaters Doc: 7 Delusions Wolf: 15 Korrina IIs. Renamed police K-2s: Judge, Jury, Retribution, Justice, Prison, Evidence, Law, Order, Resolution, Enforcer, Surveillance, Protector, Ranger, Trooper, Confinement. Renamed Delusions: Gluttony, Wrath, Lust, Greed, Pride, Sloth, Envy --CaptMCDerpington (talk) 03:34, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts